Only you Always you
by desiderium cordis
Summary: Kono admits something to Chin, how will he react? Just to make sure everyone knows what they are in for, in this story Chin and Kono aren't REAL Cousins, in my mind their fathers were in HPD together and they call each other brothers so they call Kono and Chin cousins, but they are not actually related in any way.


Kono braced her hands against the sink. Chin was standing behind her, over by the fridge, silent. Her hands were shaking and she was flushed red from embarrassment, uncertainty, fear. Why did she tell him that? Why had he pushed her? Why did he have to know everything?

"What did you say?" He asked

She took a deep breath, she knew he'd heard her, she'd practically screamed it at him, but she knew he wouldn't let it go until she repeated what she'd said.

"I said, I didn't want him. I didn't want to go home with him, I didn't want to sleep with him." She mumbled to her sink

"Why?" he asked

She didn't answer, she couldn't answer.

He stepped closer, he was standing right behind her, an inch away from touching her, his hands braced against the kitchen bench either side of her. She could feel his body heat, she wanted so badly to lean back into him and feel him against her.

"Why?" he growled in her ear

She bit down on her lip at the sound of his voice, so gravelly, so close to her ear, she couldn't suppress the shiver and when she answered it came out almost a moan, "I only want you"

The second she said it his hands were on her hips and she was being pulled back against him, an unmistakeable length pressing hard into her ass. Her breath hitched and then Chin stepped forward, trapping her between himself and the kitchen bench. One hand stayed on her hip and the other came up to brush the hair off her neck, following the path made by his hand, with his nose, breathing in deeply. His hand slipped under her shirt travelling up and over her skin until his hand splayed over her stomach pressing her back against him more.

The hand that was on her neck grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling lightly so that her head tilted back, resting on Chin's shoulder, her neck exposed to him. He kissed from behind her ear down to where her neck and her shoulder met and by then she was so turned on, so far past her surprise that she reacted. Her lips fell open on a moan and she pushed her hips back against Chin, she wanted to feel his length pressed right up against her. She ground her ass into him and his hold tightened on her hair, his breathing hitching so quietly that she wouldn't have heard it if her ear wasn't right next to his mouth.

One of her hands left the sink and came back to grip his hair pulling his mouth closer to hers, tilting her head so that she'd be close enough to kiss him, but she didn't. She could feel his breath on her lips, she looked him directly in the eye, she could see it there, and he wanted her as much as she wanted him. God she wanted him so much, she felt like she was on fire, she was so wet she could feel it. She ground her ass back into him again, "Please Chin".

The hand on her stomach went lower, his lips came back to her neck, the hand in her hair loosened and came down to help his other hand undo her pants. Her hands reached around behind her to undo his belt, he leaned back slightly to help her and when she got his belt and fly undone he yanked roughly on her pants until they hit the floor where she stepped out of them and kicked them away. Her hands came up behind her to pull up the bottom of his shirt and he took the hint, she heard the material of his shirt rustle as he slid it over his head and she took the opportunity to remove her own shirt. His hands were back on her, undoing her bra and throwing it away from her the second her shirt was off and then his hands slid over her skin, the rough pads of his fingertips creating trails of fire over her skin as his hands came to rest on her breasts. She moaned as his fingers teased her nipples to harder peaks than she thought possible, her hips thrusting back against him of their own volition as shocks of pleasure went through her, from her nipples to her core. She leaned back against him and the heat of his chest, the muscles of his chest pressing against her broke her control.

She hooked her thumbs in his pants and his underwear and tugged them down, wiggling with them until they were out of the way. His breathing was coming faster now, the only real hint that he was as turned on as her, other than the erection pressed into her ass of course. She dragged her own underwear down, stepping out of them, before widening her stance, reaching back to grasp Chin's cock, standing up on her toes and pulling him down to rub against her. She moaned at the contact, Chin exhaled sharply onto her overheated skin and his grip tightened on her skin, one hand sliding down to hold onto her hip.

She leaned forward, slightly over the sink and gripped him tighter in her hand, she felt his knees bend behind her and she lined him up. He thrust up sharply, entering her fully. She was unprepared for the feeling of him inside her, for the sharp shock of pleasure. The feeling was unlike anything else, his chest pressed tight against her back, one hand on her breast, one hand gripping so tight onto her hip she'd have bruises and his cock so deep inside her she would never forget it.

He pulled out slowly before thrusting back in sharply and she lost her breath at the feeling. He set a fast pace, hips thrusting quickly, sending shocks of pleasure racing up her spine before slowing down, long, slow, teasing thrusts keeping her just on the edge. Her hand slid back into his hair, tugging on it sharply, urging him to move quicker.

His hand slid from her breast down to her clit, rubbing over it in circles with each slow thrust into her. Her breathing sped up, her hand tightened in his hair, breathy moans and gasps falling off her lips. She could feel all his muscles tighten behind her, she knew he was close too, his breathing short and sharp, small, almost silent moans escaping his lips every few thrusts, his grip so tight on her it should be painful but instead only drove her higher. She was so close, her walls getting tighter around his cock, his name tumbling off her lips like prayer, "Chin".

He stopped moving abruptly, his fingers leaving her clit, the hand coming to rest on her hip. She tried to thrust back against him but his hands held her still and she let out a moan of frustration, "Chin" she moaned, "Chin, Please"

His lips came to her neck, pressing a trail of kisses up to her ear before whispering, "Who do you want?" his voice tickled her ear, sending shivers down her spine again short circuiting her brain. "Kono", he growled

"You" she moaned, "Only you. Always you"

And they seemed to be the magic words because his hand came back to her clit and he began thrusting quickly again. She didn't realise that the words were falling off her lips still, in a rhythm with his thrusts, "Only you. Always you". She felt herself falling over the edge, the pleasure burning through her so hot she felt like she would combust and die and she felt Chin follow her, thrusting deep inside her and holding still, her name falling off his lips on a growl before he crushed his mouth to hers, kissing her deeply, tongue sliding against her own.

She'd wanted to taste him for so long, to feel his lips against her own but this was better than she had ever imagined. He pulled out of her slowly before spinning her around and crushing her against his chest, tasting her properly. She was weak in the knees, she could feel his cum running down her inner thigh, feel him, soft now, against her hip, and she was getting turned on again. She could still feel him inside her, where he'd been only seconds before, but she wanted him again.

She pushed gently against his chest and he stepped back with a frown, looking confused before she grabbed his hand to lead him to her bedroom. He followed, thumb brushing over hers as they walked. She reached her bed and she turned back to face him, pulling him with her to the bed. It had felt amazing to have him pressed against her in the kitchen, but to feel his weight pressing down on her was something else. She couldn't describe the feeling. She felt happy, complete.

And then he pulled back. Her phone was ringing but she didn't care. She didn't want to get up and answer it so she put a hand on the back of Chins neck and pulled him down to kiss her. His lips were a millimetre from hers when the answering machine picked up the call and her mother's voice rang out across the apartment.

"Kono, honey, I miss you. I was hoping we could have lunch someday? Maybe you could even bring Chin? His mother's been asking about him and I miss your cousin too. Let me know, I love you, aloha."

He recoiled as if slapped when her mother called him 'cousin' and then the shutters came down in his eyes and the unreadable look came onto his face. He pulled away from her. She reached for him and felt like she'd been slapped when he flinched away from her. "Chin?" she asked, embarrassed by the waver in her voice.

"Chin, please, don't go" she whispered, begged.

He shook his head as he backed away from her, with every step the distance between them grew and for the first time she was afraid that she might lose Chin. She had never thought she would see Chin cut himself off from her the way he had their family when they shunned him, but here it was. Rejection.

His hand came up to run through his hair and he shook his head again. "I have to….I have to go" he mumbled more to himself than to her. He turned and escaped down the hall, she heard him pick up and put on his pants in the kitchen before leaving, the front door closing behind him.

Kono didn't know what to do. And then she realised there was nothing she could do. Not right now anyway, so she gave in to the urge to cry, rolled under the covers, and went to sleep


End file.
